Perang Dunia Ketiga
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Sasuke adalah pecinta tomat sejagat. Sementara di sisi lain, Sarada, putrinya, membenci buah merah terkutuk itu. [Ini adalah Perang Dunia Ketiga versi keluarga Uchiha di mana 'tomat' adalah satu-satunya tersangka utama] [SasuSakuSara] [OOC?一pasti] [Just drable]


**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story by me_ **dhelineeTan**

 _[Naruto **selalu** dan akan **selalu** menjadi milik Kishimoto-sensei, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiel apa pun dari fanfiksi ini]_

...

 _Happy Reading and Enjoy!_

..

.

Sakura diam. Benar-benar diam. Berpura-pura amnesia. Tidak melihat, tidak mendengar, _tidak, tidak, tidak._ Secara ilusif, ia memusnahkan memorinya, membakarnya. Menulikan telinganya, membutakan penglihatannya; untuk beberapa menit ke depan karena saat ini mereka tidak dibutuhkan.

Diam.

Sakura diam-diam merapalkan do'a dalam hati. Meminta kepada-Nya, berharap kepada-Nya. Diam-diam meraih sumpit dan mengunyah satu butir _sushi,_ menelannya, meluncur sukses hingga menyentuh pangkal lambung dengan selamat. Tanpa tersedak, untungnya.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, wanita itu memilih berpura-pura tidak merasakan ketegangan di meja makan keluarganya. Tidak. Toh ini sudah biasa terjadi. Jadi tidak mengejutkan一hanya masih saja menjengkelkan, seringnya.

Diam-diam Sakura melirik mereka; suami dan anaknya yang saling melempar tatapan setan. Berbahaya. Dalam hati, Sakura menghitung warna-warna pada lengkung pelangi; merah, kuning, hijau. Lalu beralih pada banyaknya jumlah bilangan ganjil; satu, tiga, lima. Kemudian一

"SAKURA!"

"MAMA!"

Nah, sesuai prediksi. Suami dan anaknya memanggilnya secara bersamaan (ralat一mereka berteriak).

Berlagak tidak tertarik, Sakura mengernyitkan alis. "Apa?" ucapnya, berusaha acuh tak acuh.

"Kenapa tidak ada tomat?" Sasuke memulai.

"Benda itu menghancurkan selera makanku." Sarada langsung menyela, mendelik kepada sang papa.

Sakura merotasikan bola mata (sepenuhnya jengkel dengan situasi saat ini). Suaminya adalah pecinta tomat sejagat. Sementara di sisi lain, Sarada, putrinya, sangat membenci buah merah terkutuk itu. Entah apa alasannya masih merupakan enigma tak terpecahkan.

Sekitar satu setengah tahun lalu, Sasuke agak marah ketika mengetahui Sarada tidak menyukai tomat seperti dirinya.

Hal itu membuat Sakura super kebingungan untuk memasak. Biasanya, untuk sarapan ia akan menyediakan banyak irisan tomat dan tidak ada satu pun tomat ketika makan malam. Sarada memang tidak memakannya, tidak, jangankan untuk menelannya, melihat bentuknya saja gadis kecilnya itu ogah. Pernah beberapa kali Sakura membedakan menu Sasuke dan Sarada, tapi nyatanya, mereka berdua masih saja suka memprotes.

Sasuke tetap kukuh tidak mau mengalah. Sarada tidak ada bedanya.

Mereka keras kepala.

Seperti saat ini.

"Tomat-tomat itu menjijikkan." Sarada berkomentar. Final.

Dan Sasuke? Emm, saya bahkan tidak sanggup mendeskripsikan bagaimana suramnya dia sekarang.

Intensitas ketegangan semakin tinggi, tinggi, tinggi. Jika tidak segera dihentikan, maka, keselamatan piring, sendok dan gelasnya dipastikan dalam radar membahayakan. Jika terus berlanjut, risiko peluang pecahnya Perang Dunia Ketiga di sini semakin membengkak.

Sarada ngedumel, Sasuke balas tersungut-sungut.

Berlanjut dengan mereka yang saling membuang muka.

Ada-ada saja. Kekanak-kanakan. Sangat jauh dari tingkah para Uchiha.

Merasa jengah dengan situasi, Sakura berdehem. Mengalihkan perhatian kedua makhluk lain di kursi seberang. "Makan." Tekannya. Singkat, padat, jelas.

Sasuke dan Sarada beralih memelototinya.

 _Sialan!_

Menggeram, tubuh Sakura dikelilingi kabut hitam mencekam. "Makan." Tekannya lagi, lalu tanpa diduga tersenyum (terlampau) manis hingga membuat Sasuke dan Sarada merinding di tempat. Pasalnya, senyum Sakura kali ini lebih menyeramkan dibanding murka malaikat penjaga pintu neraka.

Detik itu juga mereka makan dengan tenang. Tanpa suara. Sasuke praktis cemberut tapi tetap memakannya. Meskipun tanpa tomat, toh masakan sang istri adalah yang terbaik.

Layaknya adiktif, dapat mengakibatkan candu berkepanjangan; banding Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, melirik bergantian antara sang suami dan anaknya. Mereka makan dengan lahap (seolah melupakan perselisihan 45 detik silam). Seperti biasanya, di mana selalu ada pertikaian tapi tidak akan bertahan lama. Mereka akan segera akur tanpa diminta.

Ya, selalu seperti itu.

Dan, Sakura bersyukur untuk itu. Karena di sisi yang bersamaan, ternyata sangat efektif mempererat hubungan keluarganya. Walaupun dengan cara yang dianggap irasional bagi kebanyakan orang.

.

.

 **[END]**

.

 **A/N:**

 **Drable fic lagi :')**

 **Yes, apa aja asalkan jari ini bisa nulis ff, karena jika lama tdk ngetik (katakan, sebulan misalnya) ditakutkan WB akan menyerang :")**

 **Bisa dibilang, drable fic ini sbg antisipasi anggar nggak kena WB lagiih -,-**

 **Semoga sukaaa XD**

 **BTW saya selalu membaca review kalian, tapi maaf bgt saya mengalami kesulitan untuk membalasnya. Tapi saya selalu membacanya. Selalu membacanya. Terimakasih untuk respon kalian semua.**


End file.
